Nicht allein
by alphadine
Summary: Ein etwas eigenartiger Fall läßt Temperance Brennan darüber nachdenken, ob ihr bisheriges, eigenbrötlerisches Leben wirklich das Richtige für sie ist.....
1. Der Fall

**Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an der Serie "Bones" oder deren Charakteren. **

1. Der Fall

Dr. Temperance Brennan stand auf der Plattform in der Mitte des Labors über einem Untersuchungstisch gebeugt und war in die Untersuchung menschlicher Überreste vertieft.  
Da die staatlichen Leichenbeschauer zurzeit wegen Krankheit unterbesetzt waren, hatte man das Jeffersonian gebeten, auszuhelfen. Um die Behörden nicht zu verstimmen und um einen im Notfall einforderbaren Gefallen in der Rückhand zu haben, hatte Dr. Saroyan die Hilfe des Instituts zugesagt.  
Deshalb war Brennan nun mit der Untersuchung eines 'ganz normalen' unklaren Todesfalls beschäftigt der nicht erst über die Schreibtische des FBI gegangen war.  
Einige Schritte hinter ihr saß ihr Partner Seeley Booth auf einem Hocker und wartete leicht ungeduldig darauf, dass sie zu einem Ergebnis kam. Booth hatte seine Partnerin eigentlich nur zum Mittagessen abholen wollen, aber sie hatte mit dem Hinweis auf die noch ausstehende Untersuchung abgelehnt. Neugierig geworden und da er im Moment selber nicht allzu viel zu tun hatte, hatte Booth sich zu ihr gesellt und wartete nun darauf, was Bones herausfinden würde. Und darauf, dass er irgendwann doch noch etwas zu essen bekam.  
Er blätterte nachlässig durch einige Papiere die auf dem Tisch einer der Arbeitsstationen lagen und summte dabei ziemlich unmelodisch vor sich verzog ein wenig das Gesicht und versuchte ihre Stimme so ruhig wie möglich klingen zu lassen als sie „Hör auf damit, Booth" sagte und sich dabei zu ihm schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln und tat völlig unschuldig. „Hast du schon was heraus gefunden??"„Nein, hab ich nicht!! Und das werde ich auch nicht, wenn du hier weiter wie ein ungeduldiges Kind herum zappelst!"  
Sein Lächeln verbreiterte sich zu einem Grinsen.„Mache ich dich nervös, Bones?" fragt er sie, seine Stimme ein verführerisches unterdrückte eine scharfe Antwort, gab stattdessen nur ein abfälliges Schnauben von sich und wandte sich wieder den Überresten zu. „Ich versuche mich hier zu konzentrieren. Und dein Herumgeraschel ist ziemlich störend."

Brennan wusste, dass dies nicht die ganze Wahrheit war. Tatsächlich hatte sie schon an komplizierteren Fällen unter weitaus störenderen Umständen gearbeitet. Es war nicht seine Gegenwart, die sie ablenkte. Wenn man die Zeit berücksichtigte, die sie beinahe jeden Tag zusammen verbrachten, war sie an seine Gegenwart gewöhnt. So sehr, dass sie, wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, schon etwas vermisste, wenn er mal nicht da war.

Es war eigentlich mehr das leichte Kitzeln seines Atems in ihrem Nacken oder die Wärme die sein Körper ausstrahlte, wenn er ab und zu aufstand, hinter sie trat und ihr über die Schulter schaute um zu sehen, was sie gerade 'anblinzelte'. So wie jetzt gerade.

Er war ein gut aussehender und charmanter Mann und sich von ihm angezogen zu fühlen war eine völlig normale Reaktion für jede Frau, die Augen im Kopf hatte. Und auch wenn Brennan bei weitem nicht wie _jede_ Frau war, so _hatte _sie sehr wohl Augen im Kopf und konnte mit ihnen auch sehr gut sehen. Und ihr gefiel, was sie sah. Unglücklicherweise war sich zu seinem Partner hingezogen zu fühlen kein Teil ihrer Vereinbarung mit dem FBI. Und entgegen ihrer Absicht in seiner Gegenwart gelassen zu bleiben, fühlte Brennan wie sich ihr Puls beschleunigte und sie wandte ihr Gesicht ab um die aufsteigende Röte vor ihm zu verbergen. Sie würde sein ohnehin gelegentlich überbordendes Selbstbewusstsein nicht auch noch damit füttern, dass er sie seinetwegen erröten sah!

Ihre Verlegenheit hinter Verärgerung versteckend, drehte sie sich erneut zu ihm um und warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu. „Warum gehst du nicht runter in mein Büro und wartest dort? Oder noch besser: Warum wartest du nicht in _**deinem eigenen **_Büro und ich rufe dich an, falls es ein Fall für das FBI sein sollte?"  
Doch Booth lachte nur. „Und den ganzen Spaß verpassen? Nein, Bones, du solltest mich besser kennen. Ich bleibe hier! Bei dir! Um dich vor allem möglichen Ärger zu beschützen und dafür zu sorgen, dass nichts und niemand dich von deiner wichtigen Arbeit abhält!"  
Sie verdrehte die Augen bei seiner Ansprache. „Welche Art von Ärger sollte mir hier, auf dieser Plattform, schon drohen?? Das sind doch nur Knochen!" Sie deutete auf die Überreste auf dem Tisch. „Das Einzige, was mich im Moment von meiner 'ach so wichtigen' Arbeit abhält, bist _**du**_!"  
Booth presste seine Hände auf seine Brust und tat als hätte er Schmerzen. „Autsch, das tat weh, Bones!!" sagte er und trat einen Schritt zurück. Dann legte er immer noch grinsend den Kopf schief. „Und was, wenn der Geist dieses Typs dort auf deinem Tisch dir nachstellt, weil du in seinen Überresten herum stocherst, hm??" Er wusste, dass dies total albern war, aber es kam ihm vor als würde er hier schon eine Ewigkeit warten und ihm war langweilig. Und ein Wortgefecht mit Bones half immer gegen Langeweile. Obwohl er sich sicher war, das sie es nicht so toll finden würde.  
Er hatte recht: Brennans Blick war mörderisch.

„Erst einmal: So etwas wie Geister gibt es nicht!" betonte sie. „Und zweitens bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass Geister zu bekämpfen – _**wenn **_es sie denn**_gäb_**_**e**_ – nicht Teil deiner FBI Ausbildung war."  
„Hab' ich mir selber beigebracht. Ich bin recht gut in solchen Dingen." warf er selbstbewusst feixend ein.  
Brennan musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken, obwohl sie eigentlich sauer auf ihn sein wollte, weil er sie aus ihrer Konzentration gerissen hatte. „Diesen Effekt hat er ständig auf mich." dachte sie. Jedes Mal wenn sie seinetwegen verärgert war, machte er irgendwas Komisches oder total Blödes, das sie zum Lachen oder zumindest zum Lächeln brachte und ihr Ärger war verflogen.  
„Gut im Geister bekämpfen?" schmunzelte sie nun und hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue.  
„Jetzt kennst du mich schon so lange, Bones, und ich kann dich immer noch überraschen! " lachte er und Brennan konnte nicht anders, als mit einzustimmen.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass _**irgendein **_Geist mir zusetzen wird, aber Danke für das Angebot."

Immer noch leise lachend deutete sie auf die Knochen auf dem Untersuchungstisch. „Und es tut mir ja leid ein wenig Luft aus deinem übergroßen Ego lassen zu müssen, aber _**der Typ**_ dort auf dem Tisch ist _**weiblich.**_ Schätzungsweise 60 bis 70 Jahre alt. Zeichen von Osteoporose und Unterernährung. Außerdem ein stumpfes Trauma am hinteren Schläfenbein, welches aber nicht tödlich war. Die Autopsie hat ergeben, dass die Todesursache ein Herzinfarkt war."

Booth verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Brennan scharf an. „Du hast Glück, dass ich dir die Sache mit dem_ übergroßen Ego _durch gehen lasse. Aber warum hast du mir nicht schon längst etwas von den Autopsieergebnissen gesagt??"  
Er holte tief Luft und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Wieso ist sie überhaupt hier? Ich denke nicht, dass es Mord war. Alte Dame, Herzinfarkt, die Kopfverletzung könnte vom Sturz kommen. Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich glaube nicht dass dies ein Fall ist, bei dem das FBI hinzugezogen werden müsste."

Brennan war leicht überrascht über seine vorschnellen Vermutungen. In ihren Augen gab es noch einige ungeklärte Details beim Tod dieser alten Frau. „Ihre Leiche wurde in einem Müllcontainer gefunden und sie hatte keinen Ausweis oder sonst irgendwas bei sich, das uns ihren Namen verraten würde." erklärte sie deshalb.  
„Ein Müllcontainer?" antwortete Booth verdutzt. „ Die alte Dame hat einen Herzinfarkt und irgendwer entsorgt ihre Leiche mit dem Müll? Wie krank ist das denn? Wollte ihre Familie die Kosten für die Beerdigung sparen?" Er sah Brennan ungläubig an. „Gibt es schon ein Ergebnis beim Zahnabgleich?"

„Du solltest aufhören über die Umstände ihres Todes zu spekulieren bis wir _alle_ Beweise gesammelt und ausgewertet haben. Du springst hier von einer Vermutung zur nächsten!" schimpfte Brennan. „Und nein, wir haben kein Ergebnis beim Zahnabgleich, weil sie keinen einzigen Zahn mehr in ihrem Mund gehabt hatte! Aber Cam hatte bei der Autopsie Druckstellen an ihrem Zahnfleisch gefunden die belegen, dass sie ein nicht sehr gut angepasstes Gebiss getragen haben muss."

„Hat die Spurensicherung ihr Gebiss im Müllcontainer gefunden?"

„Nein, sie haben das ganze Ding auf den Kopf gestellt, aber nichts gefunden."

Booth überlegte kurz bevor er sich wieder an seine Partnerin wandte: „Bones, wenn du eine alte Dame mit einem künstlichen Gebiss wärst, würdest du ohne diese Zähne aus dem Haus gehen?"  
Brennan hob die Augenbrauen. „Unter Berücksichtigung der Tatsache, dass ich gut auf meine Gesundheit und die meiner Zähne achte, denke ich nicht, das ich später ein künstliches Gebiss brauchen werde."  
Booth verdrehte die Augen. „Stell es dir bitte einfach nur vor!"  
Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, während sie überlegte bevor sie seine Frage beantwortete: „Nein, ich denke nicht, dass ich ohne aus dem Haus gehen würde. Aber sie hatte Druckstellen an ihrem Zahnfleisch, also vermute ich, das das Gebiss gedrückt und ihr Schmerzen bereitet hatte. Deshalb vermied sie es vielleicht das Gebiss zu tragen."  
„Also bringt uns das fehlende Gebiss auch nicht weiter." brummelte Booth leicht frustriert, als das Piepsen des Sicherheitsscanners der Plattform ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

„Nun, vielleicht kann ich euch helfen." Angela stieg die Stufen zur Plattform hinauf mit ihrem Skizzenblock in der Hand. „Hi Booth" lächelte sie dem Agenten zu der ihr Lächeln erwiderte. „Hallo Angela. Hast du ein Gesicht?"

„Klar hab ich eins. Und manche finden es sogar recht ansprechend." antwortete sie augenzwinkernd bevor sie wieder ernst wurde und ihnen die Skizze zeigte, die sie angefertigt hatte. „Das ist sie. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen und eine Kopie an dein Büro geschickt, Booth. Die haben auch schon einen Treffer bei den Vermisstenanzeigen und uns die Informationen gerade zurück geschickt. Ihr Name war Beverly Moyer. Kein fester Wohnsitz oder Adresse. Sie lebte auf der Straße."

Booth schaute Angela überrascht an.

„Hey! Es scheint als wäre ich hier überflüssig!" schmollte er, „Angela macht meine Arbeit und Bones informiert mich auch nicht mehr über Autopsieergebnisse. Wozu braucht ihr mich eigentlich hier noch?"

Angela lächelte ihm verschmitzt zu: „Damit wir was zum Angucken haben! Es ist doch unbestreitbar, dass du um Längen attraktiver bist, als die Typen, die hier sonst so auf den Tischen liegen" griente sie und Booth unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln.  
„Ach, nur zum Angucken, ja?! Das ist eine ziemlich sexistische und diskriminierende Aussage, Angela. Du reduzierst mich damit auf mein Äußeres und missachtest meine herausragenden Fähigkeiten als Ermittler. Dir ist klar, das ich dich dafür wegen sexueller Belästigung verklagen könnte??" drohte er scherzhaft.

„Ach was! Das machst du ja doch nicht! Dafür bist du doch viel zu geschmeichelt, weil ich dich attraktiv genannt habe!" antwortete die Künstlerin unbeeindruckt und zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern.

„Obdachlos." sagte Brennan ohne sich um das Geplänkel der Beiden zu kümmern. „Das würde ihre Unterernährung erklären und warum sie am Müllcontainer war."

Angela wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Brennan zu. „Sie hat nach etwas zu Essen gesucht." stellte sie traurig fest. „Wie verzweifelt muss man sein um nach Essbaren in anderer Leute Müll zu suchen?"

„Ich denke, dass sie den Container nach Essbarem oder sonst irgendwie Nützlichem durchsucht hat. Sie hat mit einer Hand den Deckel gehalten und mit der anderen gesucht. Irgendwie hat sie das Gleichgewicht verloren, ist in den Container gestürzt und der Deckel ist dabei zugefallen. Beim Versuch den Deckel wieder zu öffnen hat sie sich im Dunkeln den Kopf angeschlagen. Dann ist sie in Panik geraten, was bei ihrem schlechten Gesundheitszustand den tödlichen Herzinfarkt ausgelöst hat " fasste Brennan zusammen.

Angela schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Was für eine schreckliche Art zu sterben." sagte sie leise.

„Was für eine traurige Art zu leben." antwortete Brennan gedankenverloren.

Booth nickte zustimmend und räusperte sich bevor er fragte: „Wer hat sie vermisst gemeldet? Hatte sie irgendwelche Verwandte?"


	2. Grübeleien

**Disclaimer: Ich besitze immer noch keinerlei Rechte an der Serie "Bones" sowie deren Charakteren. Ist vielleicht auch ganz gut so. Viel zu viel Verantwortung!**

2. Grübeleien

Später am Abend saß Brennan zu Hause an ihrem Schreibtisch und versuchte ein Kapitel für ihr kommendes Buch auszuarbeiten. Aber sie konnte sich nicht auf die Story konzentrieren, denn Beverly Moyer ging ihr einfach nicht aus dem Kopf.

Während der weiteren Untersuchung hatte sich herausgestellt, dass sie Frau keine Familie gehabt hatte und sie nur vermisst gemeldet worden war, weil jemand in einem Obdachlosenasyl sie eine ganze Weile nicht gesehen hatte. Also hatte dieser Jemand herum gefragt und festgestellt, dass eigentlich keiner wusste, wo sie sich aufhielt und sie auch seit Tagen niemand mehr gesehen hatte.

Temperance Brennan war erstaunt, wie sehr sie dieser Fall auch nach Feierabend noch emotional beschäftigte. Eigentlich hielt sie Beruf und Privates streng getrennt; und Emotionen waren für sie ohnehin eher nebensächlich. Wenn sie es beschreiben sollte, würde sie wahrscheinlich Datei-Ordner als Bild wählen. Einen für ihre privaten Emotionen und einen für das, was sie bei den Ermittlungen in einem Fall beschäftigte. Die einzige Gelegenheit bei der sie aus diesen beiden 'Ordnern' gleichzeitig schöpfte, war beim Schreiben ihrer Bücher. Doch der 'Geist' der obdachlosen Frau schien wie ein Computervirus in ihre 'mentalen Ordner' einzudringen und diese planlos miteinander zu verlinken. Das Chaos, das er dabei anrichtete äußerte sich in einem für Brennan untypischen Anfall von Selbstmitleid, der sie noch zusätzlich verstörte.

„Sie muss sich sehr allein gefühlt haben", dachte Brennan. Ein Gefühl dass ihr nicht fremd war. Wenn sie an ihre erste Zeit im Fürsorge-System zurück dachte, damals, gleich nachdem ihre Eltern verschwunden waren, konnte sie noch noch das stechende Gefühl der Einsamkeit spüren. Sie war zwar über die Jahre einigermaßen darüber hinweg gekommen und auf diese Weise auch stärker und unabhängiger geworden. Aber die Erinnerung an diese Zeit war trotzdem noch gegenwärtig. Außerdem hatte sie in diesen Jahren auch gelernt, sich auf Niemand anders außer sich selber zu verlassen.

In den vier Jahren die sie nun schon mit Booth zusammenarbeitete hatte sich diese Sichtweise zwar ein wenig geändert und sie war sich sicher, dass sie sich auch auf Booth verlassen konnte. Doch wenn sie in eine Situation kommen würde, die eine schnelle Entscheidung diesbezüglich erforderte, wäre sie selbst immer ihre erste Wahl. Aber Booth käme ganz dicht dahinter, versicherte sie sich selbst.

Brennan stand auf, ging in die Küche und öffnete eine Flasche Wein. Sie füllte sich ein Glas und dachte an den vergangenen Tag im Labor. Einen Schluck Wein nehmend ging sie zurück an ihren Schreibtisch. Auf dem Bildschirm ihres Computers blinkte der Cursor immer noch vorwurfsvoll in einer geöffneten aber leeren Datei. Doch solange Beverly Moyer immer noch durch ihre Gedanken geisterte, würde sie wohl nichts Vernünftiges zustande bringen. Mit einem Seufzen fuhr sie ihren Computer herunter.

Allein zu sein war nie ein Problem für sie gewesen, seit sie unabhängig genug war und Niemanden Rechenschaft ablegen musste. Doch heute kam ihr der Gedanke, dass ihr _übergroßes _Unabhängigkeitsdenken _(Ha! Noch jemand mit einem Größenproblem!)_ der Grund dafür sein könnte, dass sie sich alleine _fühlte_ und dass sie glaubte eventuell wie Beverly Moyer enden zu können: Allein und ohne Familie.

Bei dem Gedanken lief ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken und sie versuchte das Gefühl mit einem weiteren Schluck Wein abzuschütteln.

Wie oft hatte sie schon Einladungen von Angela, sie auf Partys oder Matineen am Sonntag zu begleiten, abgelehnt, indem sie vorgab, noch arbeiten zu müssen oder einfach sagte, dass sie nicht so ein geselliger Mensch wäre? (Naja, sie war wirklich nicht allzu gesellig. Aber sie _konnte_ sich anpassen, wenn sie es _wollte_.)

Und Booth? Die meisten Besuche von ihm erfolgten spontan, ohne dass sie ihn eingeladen hätte. Nicht, dass sie das stören würde. Aber Fakt war, dass Booth öfter zu ihr kam, als es umgekehrt der Fall war_. _

„Was, wenn die Beiden irgendwann ihre Einladungen und Besuche einstellen würden? Denn niemand möchte immer nur geben und geben ohne etwas zurück zu bekommen." dachte sie besorgt. Und was gab sie ihnen schon zurück? Meistens doch Ablehnungen und Zurückweisungen.

"Wenn ich so weitermache, habe ich wirklich bald alle vergrault, denen noch etwas an mir liegen könnte!" Sie leerte ihr Glas und ging erneut in ihre Küche.

Nachdem sie ihr Glas wieder aufgefüllt hatte, trug sie es zusammen mit der Flasche ins Wohnzimmer, stellte beides auf den Couchtisch und ließ sich auf ihr Sofa fallen. Während sie sich in die Kissen kuschelte setzte sie ihre Grübeleien fort. Sie rief sich ihre Kabbelei mit Booth im Labor in Erinnerung, als sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass _**kein Geist** _sie je jagen würde. Aber jetzt musste sie zugeben, dass der Geist der obdachlosen Lady es doch tat. Natürlich nicht buchstäblich. Booth hatte Unrecht wenn er behauptete, dass sie _**alles**_ wörtlich nehmen würde. „Aber es macht Spaß, zu sehen, wie er in schierem Unverständnis die Augen verdreht, wenn ich ihn **glauben lasse,** dass ich es tue." grinste sie still.

Beverly Moyers einsames Leben und Tod ließ sie über ihr eigenes Leben nachdenken. Allein zu sein war manchmal schon ganz nett. Nach einem langen Tag im Labor zum Beispiel. Oder nach einer Werbetour für ihr neues Buch durch mehrere Staaten. Aber die meiste Zeit war es nicht so schön. Jetzt zum Beispiel. Die Stille in ihrer Wohnung war beinahe unerträglich. Bis auf das Rascheln der Kissen in ihrem Rücken, wenn sie sich bewegte oder die leisen Geräusche der gelegentlich vor ihrem Block vorbeifahrenden Autos war nichts zu hören. Sie nahm ihr Glas, erhob sich und ging zu ihrer Stereoanlage. Vielleicht würde etwas Musik ihre aufgewühlten Gedanken ein wenig beruhigen. Sie blätterte durch ihre CDs, fand aber nichts, das ihr in ihrem augenblicklichen Gemütszustand passend erschien.

„Hatte Booth nicht behauptet, er könne Geister vertreiben? Vielleicht sollte ich ihn einfach anrufen und ihn bitten Beverly Moyers Geist zu verjagen." überlegte sie, nachdem sie ihr Glas erneut geleert hatte. Ihr wurde etwas schwindelig, weil sie den Wein so herunter gestürzt hatte und sie fand, sie sollte wohl besser etwas langsamer machen. Im Schneidersitz ließ sie sich auf dem Boden vor ihrer Stereoanlage nieder und suchte weiter gedankenverloren durch ihre Musiksammlung.

Aber selbst wenn sie ein wenig angetrunken war, war ihr doch klar, wie albern diese Anfrage aus _**ihrem** _Mund für Booth klingen musste.  
„Ich – die rationale, logisch denkende Anthropologin-, frage ihn – den FBI Agenten, der seine Geisterjäger-Fähigkeiten wahrscheinlich durch das mehrmalige Ansehen des Films „_Ghostbusters_" erworben hatte-, Geister zu vertreiben, an die ich meinen eigenen Aussagen zur Folge nicht glaube. Booth würde sich totlachen!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf über ihre eigene Lächerlichkeit. Auf keinen Fall würde sie ihn fragen!  
Sie stieß langsam den Atem aus und erhob sich wieder um sich am Couchtisch ein weiteres Glas Wein ein zu füllen. Nachdenklich schaute sie ihr Glas an, dachte dann „Ach zum Teufel mit 'langsam machen'" und trank es in einem Zug halb aus und wollte sich gerade wieder auf der Couch niederlassen, als ihr Blick auf eine Kiste mit alten Vinyl-Schallplatten fiel.

Diese Kiste hatte ihr Bruder damals nicht mit genommen, als er fortging um sich einen Job zu suchen und Temperance in der Obhut des Fürsorgesystems zurück ließ. Obwohl Brennan sein Verhalten damals als eine Art Verrat empfunden hatte, hatte sie diese Kiste mit Schallplatten doch behalten und wie einen Schatz gehütet. Das Einzige mit einem relativen materiellen – und viel wichtiger als das, auch einem sehr hohen emotionalen – Wert, das sie zu der Zeit besessen hatte.

Sie ging auf die Kiste zu ließ sich davor auf den Absätzen nieder und suchte eine bestimmte Platte. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie fand wonach sie gesucht hatte. Als junges Mädchen hatte sie ständig versucht, ihrem Bruder diese Schallplatte abzuschwatzen, jedoch erfolglos.

Sie startete ihren Plattenspieler, legte die Platte auf den Plattenteller und balancierte den Tonarm vorsichtig über das gewünschte Lied. Ihr Lächeln wurde etwas breiter als die ersten Töne von Genesis' „Man On The Corner" durch ihr Wohnzimmer klangen.

_„See the lonely man there on the corner  
what he's waiting for, I don't know  
but he waits every day now  
he's just waiting for something to show....."_

Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht machte wieder ihrem grüblerischen Ausdruck platz.

Und worauf wartete sie?

Sie behauptete von sich zwar immer, nicht von irgendeinem Prinzen oder Ritter _gerettet _werden zu müssen. Und sie hatte eigentlich auch keine Probleme, jemanden zu finden, der ihr eine Weile Gesellschaft leistete, auch im Bett. Dennoch fand sie diese Beziehungen in letzter Zeit seltsam unbefriedigend und irgendwie substanzlos.

Vielleicht sollte sie doch einfach ihr Glück versuchen, Booth anrufen und ihm sagen, dass sie sich alleine fühlte und gerne mit jemanden reden würde. Doch dann würde er wahrscheinlich sofort wieder seine über-besorgte Alpha-Männchen-Beschützer-Rolle an ihr ausleben und das war überhaupt nichts, wonach sie heute suchte. Sie wollte niemanden der sich um sie kümmerte, sondern nur jemanden, der ihr Gesellschaft leistete. Oder nicht?

Wahrscheinlich sollte sie doch lieber Angela fragen. Angela konnte einfach nur zuhören ohne zu urteilen. Etwas was sie an ihrer Freundin sehr schätzte.

Brennan füllte ihr Glas ein viertes Mal (_Nanu?_ _Ist die Flasche wirklich schon leer?)_ und nahm einen tiefen Schluck.

Aber konnte sie wirklich noch von ihrer Freundin erwarten, dass diese wieder mal sofort sprang, sobald Brennan sie anrief?

„Wahrscheinlich habe sie schon viel zu oft zurück gewiesen..."überlegte Brennan, der das Denken durch den Alkohol schon ziemlich schwer fiel. Mittlerweile war auch die Schallplatte weiter gelaufen und Phil Collins Gesang drang in ihr Bewusstsein:

_Like it or not  
You have done it this time  
And like it or not, I have enough  
Like it or not  
There's a lot I could say  
'Cause I've got a lot on my mind.  
It won't be very long  
You're just another face  
That I once used to know  
And I gave you everything  
But what have I got to show?  
Like it or not  
You are out on the street.  
Like it or not  
That's where you'll stay_

„Siehst du, Bones: Selbst Phil Collins ist der Meinung, dass du irgendwann alleine bist, wenn du so weiter machst!" hörte sie Booth ironische Stimme in ihren Gedanken.

„Blödsinn!! Alles nur eine Frage der Deutung! Misch du dich da nicht auch noch ein!!" fauchte Brennan Booth' imaginäre Stimme in ihrem Kopf an.

Rational zu denken, war, wenn man gerade in recht kurzer Zeit eine Flasche Wein geleert hatte, nicht sehr einfach, fand Brennan. Trotzdem war es einfacher, sich mit einem eingebildeten Booth auseinander zu setzen, als weiter ergebnislos darüber zu sinnieren, ob ihr Verhalten sie nicht doch irgendwann wie Beverly Moyer enden lassen würde. Einsam ..ohne Freunde...

"Toll, womit wir wieder am Anfang wären!!"dachte Brennan frustriert und ließ sich auf der Couch fallen. Niedergeschlagen ließ sie den Kopf hängen. Wenn der einzige Erfolg, den sie beim Verjagen der Geistern in ihrem Kopf bisher vorzuweisen hatte die _Vernichtung_ einer Flasche Wein war, dann sollte sie wohl doch besser einen – wenn auch selbst ernannten - _Fachmann _rufen.

Beinahe automatisch griff sie zu ihrem Handy und wählte Kurzwahltaste „1".

--------------

**A/N: Da ich im Moment mit meiner anderen Story nicht so richtig weiter komme und mich diese Idee hier schon eine ganze Weile 'plagt', mache ich erstmal hier weiter, bevor ich mit rauchendem Kopf aber ohne Ergebnisse vor der anderen Story sitze.  
Die beiden Song-Zitate sind aus den Songs 'Man On The Corner' und 'Like It Or Not', beide vom Genesis-Album 'Abacab'.  
Ach ja: Seht ihr diesen schicken grünen Button da unten? Drückt doch mal drauf, das tut bestimmt nicht weh!! Versprochen!! ;)**


	3. Lektionen in Freundschaft

**Disclaimer: Die Serie "Bones" und deren Charaktere gehören immer noch nicht mir. Aber ich hab ja bald Geburtstag :)**

_3. Lektionen in Freundschaft_

„Bones?!" Booth hatte bereits nach dem zweiten Läuten abgenommen. „Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?"  
„Ja sicher. Was sollte denn mit mir nicht in Ordnung sein?" antwortete sie irritiert.  
Sie konnte Booths leises Aufatmen hören. „Nun, da wir keinen aktuellen Fall haben ist es eher ungewöhnlich, dass du dich einfach so meldest."  
'Na bitte.' dachte Brennan, 'Du lässt dich so selten irgendwo blicken, dass alle gleich das Schlimmste denken, **wenn** du es mal tust.'

„Bones? Bist du noch dran?"

„Ja. Ich...ähem.....ich....Störe ich??" Das ihre Stimme so kleinlaut und unsicher klang, überraschte sie selbst. Das musste am Wein liegen. Irgendwie war sie nicht sie selbst.

„Stören? Unsinn, Bones! Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung bei dir? Du klingst so seltsam. Hast du etwa getrunken?"

„Ja. Nein...Ich.....Nur etwas Wein." stammelte sie. Nicht nur, dass das Denken schwierig wurde, auch ihre Zunge wollte ihr nicht mehr richtig gehorchen.

Am anderen Ende der Leitung konnte sie Booth leise lachen hören. „Etwas? Bones, sei mir nicht böse, aber du klingst, als hättest du _etwas mehr Wein _gehabt."

Brennan bemühte sich um etwas mehr Kontrolle bei ihrer Aussprache: „So etwa zwei oder drei Gläser." murmelte sie und konnte Booth am anderen Ende ungläubig schnauben hören.  
„Gut, vielleicht waren es auch vier." verteidigte sie sich jetzt etwas lauter, „aber ich bin **nicht **betrunken!!"  
Booth gluckste immer noch amüsiert. „Und wie viel ist jetzt noch in der Flasche drin?"  
„Nix!" nuschelte Brennan verlegen und hielt den Hörer ein wenig von ihrem Ohr weg, als Booth dröhnendes Lachen erklang.

„Hast du heute Abend eigentlich schon irgendwas gegessen?" fragte er, nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

Brennan überlegte eine Weile, bevor sie zugeben musste: „Nein, das hat sich noch nicht ergeben." Im Geiste konnte sie sehen wie Booth am anderen Ende fassungslos den Kopf schüttelte.

„ Hat sich nicht ergeben?!" wiederholte er aufgebracht. „Meine Güte Bones! Hör zu, ich mach mich auf den Weg zu dir und bringe von unterwegs etwas zu Essen mit. Dann kannst du mir persönlich erzählen, warum du auf nüchternen Magen eine Flasche Wein leerst, ok?! Ich denke, ich kann in einer halben Stunde bei dir sein. Und in der Zwischenzeit lässt du die Finger vom Wein!"

Brennan protestierte.„ Es besteht keine Notwendigkeit für dich, her zu kommen. Mir geht es gut. Wirklich, ich komme prima zurecht. Und warum glaubst du, dass ich etwas auf dem Herzen hätte?? Ich wollte nur deine Stimme hören und..!" sie brach ab.

Hatte sie den letzten Satz wirklich laut gesagt? Verfluchter Alkohol!

Am anderen Ende der Telefonleitung herrschte für einen Moment Stille, als Booth ihr unfreiwilliges Geständnis verarbeitete.

Seine Stimme war ruhig und ernst, das Amüsierte war nahezu gänzlich daraus verschwunden, als er ihr antwortete:„Ich bin in einer halben Stunde bei dir. Und kein Alkohol mehr, hast du verstanden?!"

Ohne ihr noch eine weitere Möglichkeit zum Protestieren zu geben, legte er auf.

„ Die Flasche ist ja sowieso leer!" brummelte Brennan missmutig in die leere Leitung.

Sie hatte es ja geahnt, dass es einfach nicht möglich war Booth ohne seine Beschützer-Attitüde zu erwischen. Das gehörte anscheinend zur Booth-Standardausrüstung. Obwohl sie sich nicht entsinnen konnte, diese Überfürsorglichkeit bei seinem Bruder Jared bemerkt zu haben.

„Wahrscheinlich ist das bei Seeley eine Art Mutation." überlegte sie und seufzte. Er würde sich wohl nie ändern. Und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, wollte sie das überhaupt??

Temperance seufzte und streckte sich auf der Couch aus. 'Nur einen Moment die Augen schließen', dachte sie, legte einen Arm über die Augen in der Hoffnung, so das unkontrollierbare Drehen ihrer Gedanken anhalten zu können und driftete fast augenblicklich in einen alkoholgetränkten Schlummer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Weil er das Essen schon per Telefon bestellt und dabei ein großzügiges Trinkgeld versprochen hatte, schaffte es Booth sogar schon in 20 Minuten vor Brennans Tür zu stehen.

Er klopfte und lauschte auf Brennans Schritte. Als nach angemessener Zeit nichts zu hören war, klopfte er erneut, diesmal energischer. Endlich rührte sich drinnen etwas. Booth konnte ein leises Poltern und undeutliches Brummeln hören.

„Bones?!?" rief er besorgt.

„Ja doch!" kam es unwirsch von der anderen Seite der Tür, „Ich bin ja schon da"

Auf der anderen Seite der Tür kämpfte Brennan jetzt mit dem Sicherheitsschloß und musste feststellen, dass auch ein überdurchschnittlicher IQ nicht vor Einbußen in der Feinmotorik bei übermäßigem Alkoholgenuss schützte. Wenn es auch länger dauerte, als üblich, schaffte sie es schließlich doch, das Schloss zu entriegeln und öffnete einem schmunzelnden Booth die Tür.

„Jemand, der so clever ist wie du, sollte eigentlich wissen, dass Alkohol auf leeren Magen nicht gut ist."

„Es lag weder in meiner Absicht nicht zu Abend zu essen, noch mich zu betrinken." schnappte sie, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und überließ es Booth, die Wohnungstür wieder zu schließen, während sie hoch erhobenen Hauptes in die Küche ging.

„Also gibst du zu, dass du betrunken bist??" fragte er, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss. „Denn, ob beabsichtigt oder nicht Bones, du hast beides sehr gut hin bekommen." er grinste und folgte ihr in die Küche, wo Brennan sich den Knöchel rieb, den sie sich auf dem Weg zur Tür an einem Stuhl gestossen hatte und ihn trotzig ansah: „Ich gebe gar nichts zu!"

Leise lachend schüttelte Booth den Kopf und steuerte den Esstisch an.

„Ich habe das Übliche mit gebracht. Das ist doch okay für dich?" er deutete auf die Tüte in seiner Hand und begann, ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten, verschiedene Pappschachteln aus der Tüte zu holen und geöffnet auf den Tisch zu stellen.

Brennan sog gierig den Duft des Essens ein. „Also gut. Ich **gebe zu**, dass ich hungrig bin, aber das ist auch schon Alles." bekannte sie, setzte sich an den Tisch und betonte ein weiteres Mal, während sie Booth ansah: „Aber ich bin **nicht** betrunken!"

Booth unterbrach sein Tun und erwiderte zweifelnd ihren Blick . „Gut, dann bist du eben **nicht **betrunken." gab er nach und drückte ihr ein Paar Essstäbchen in die Hand. „Aber du bist verdammt dicht dran!"

Sie schnaubte nur und konzentrierte sich darauf, Essen mit den Stäbchen in den Mund zu balancieren. Doch das war in ihrem gegenwärtigen Zustand gar nicht so einfach. Nachdem ihr zum wiederholten Male das Essen von den Stäbchen geglitten war, nahm sie einfach die Finger zu Hilfe.

Booths Blick bemerkte sie erst nach einer Weile. Ihre Hand, bereits wieder auf halbem Weg zum Mund, hielt inne und sie sah ihn fragend an: „Was?"

Seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem Lächeln. „ Vielleicht hätte ich besser Pizza mitgebracht. Dann hättest du von Anfang an mit den Fingern essen können."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und wischte sich die Finger an einer Serviette ab. „Du wolltest, dass ich esse, also esse ich. Aber die Stäbchen sind heute gegen mich und ich bin gerade nicht in der Stimmung für feinmotorische Herausforderungen"

„Sicher, die Stäbchen sind Schuld. Du hättest es doch auch mit einer Gabel versuchen können. Oder mit einem Löffel, wenn du Angst hast, dich mit der Gabel selbst zu verletzten." neckte er sie und wich lachend der zerknüllten Serviette aus, die Brennan zusammen mit einem bösen Blick in seine Richtung warf.

„Ich glaube, ich komme schon noch mit einer Gabel zurecht!" antwortete sie pikiert und stand auf um eine Gabel zu holen, aber ihr etwas unsicherer Gang strafte ihrem hoheitsvollen Ton Lügen.

Immer noch leise lachend sah Booth ihr hinterher, bereit, die gegebenenfalls auf zu fangen.

Sie meisterte die Strecke jedoch ohne Sturz und hielt ihm bei ihrer Rückkehr triumphierend die Gabel vor die Nase: „Du wirst sehen, ich werde mich nicht verletzen!"

Vorsichtig schob Booth ihre Hand aus dem kritischen Bereich vor seinem Gesicht und meinte trocken: „Und es wäre außerdem schön, wenn du auch **mir** kein Auge ausstechen würdest."

Ohne auf diese Bemerkung einzugehen, setzte sie sich wieder und begann zu essen. Ungerührt nahm sie ein paar Bissen bevor sie sich ihm erneut zu wandte. „Ich denk' drüber nach." sagte sie nur knapp und widmete sich scheinbar ungerührt wieder dem Essen. Doch als Booth genauer hin sah, konnte er sehen, dass ein unterdrücktes Lachen ihre Mundwinkel zucken ließ.

„Gut." dachte er, „wenn sie wieder lachen kann, geht es ihr schon besser."

Brennan konnte nicht genau sagen, ob es am Essen lag, oder an Booth' Gesellschaft. Vielleicht war es auch die Kombination aus beidem, aber sie fühlte sich wirklich bereits viel besser.

Die Zweifel, ob sie Freunde wie Booth oder Angela überhaupt verdiente, waren immer noch nicht ganz ausgelöscht, aber diese Zweifel - und auch Beverly Moyers Geist - meldeten sich im Moment nicht mehr so laut und vehement zu Wort.

In diesem Moment genoss sie es einfach, Booth einmal mehr sprachlos zu erleben.

Ihr verschmitztes Grinsen wandelte sich zu einem leisen Lächeln, das Booth ermutigte einen weiteren Versuch zu wagen, heraus zu finden, was sie so bedrückte. „Offensichtlich geht es dir besser. Willst du mir nicht erzählen, was los war?"

Sie legte die Gabel zur Seite und holte seufzend Luft. Eine Weile überlegte sie, wie sie auf seine Frage antworten sollte. Rückblickend betrachtet, erschien ihr ihr Anfall von Selbstmitleid etwas peinlich.

„_Geister! So ein Bödsinn!"_ dachte sie, _„ Und Freunde, die dich hängen lassen?....Möglich, aber **nicht **Booth oder Angela !! Also nichts, womit du nicht **schon mal **fertig geworden wärst !! Gut, mit Ausnahme der Geistersache, aber für Geister entbehren ohnehin jeder wissenschaftlichen Grundlage und sind deshalb in den Bereich der Mythen und Legenden ein zu ordnen! Also reiß' dich zusammen, Brennan!!"_

Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug um sich zu sammeln.

„Es war nichts, aber danke, Booth!" sagte sie nur schlicht, ohne auf Booths Aufforderung ihm ihr Herz aus zu schütten einzugehen und erhob sich um die leeren Schachteln einzusammeln. Booth stand ebenfalls auf und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm um sie aufzuhalten.

„ Nichts? Du trinkst eine ganze Flasche Wein und rufst mich ohne Grund an? Einfach so?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „ Nein, Bones, das glaube ich dir nicht. Die Bones, die ich kenne, tut nichts ohne Grund. Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber so bist du nicht. Also, was ist los??"

Nur zögernd erwiderte sie seinen forschenden Blick. Mit einem Mal waren die Zweifel wieder da und sie begann unsicher auf ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen. _„Soviel zu zur Schau getragener Selbstsicherheit."_ dachte sie, frustriert darüber, dass ihre Selbstkontrolle sie diesmal so im Stich ließ.

„Danke, dass du einfach her gekommen bist." murmelte sie und versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen.

Erstaunen breitete sich auf Booth' Gesicht aus. Das beantwortet zwar nicht meine Frage, aber dafür sind Freunde doch da, Bones." meinte er leicht verwundert.

Betreten sah Brennan zu Boden. „Ja. Aber habe ich eine solche Freundschaft überhaupt verdient? Ich meine, was für ein Freund bin **ich** denn? Ich halte dich, und auch Angela, immer mindestens eine Armlänge entfernt und was tue ich schon **für euch**?? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich eine gute Freundin bin." Ihre Stimme war unsicher und schwankte etwas, doch diesmal lag es nicht am Alkohol.

Entsetzt bemerkte Booth die Tränen, die in ihren Augen zu schimmern begannen. Er fasste ihre Arme und drehte sie zu sich. Mit einem Finger unter ihrem Kinn hob er ihren Kopf an und zwang sie so, ihm in die Augen zu sehen

„Was redest du denn da, Bones?! Du **bist** ein gute Freundin. Du bist loyal den Menschen gegenüber, die dir etwas bedeuten und ich bin stolz, zu diesen Menschen zu gehören. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du auch sofort zu mir gekommen wärst, hätte ich dich angerufen."

Brennan hatte bei seinen leidenschaftlich überzeugten Worten die Augen gesenkt. Eine Träne kullerte über ihre Wange und wurde von Booth sanft mit dem Daumen weggewischt.

„Oder etwa nicht?" fragte er sanft, als sie nicht sofort antwortete.

„Doch." flüsterte sie, sah auf und begegnete seinem Blick. „Doch!" wiederholte sie, diesmal bestimmter.

„Na also! Und nur DAS ist wichtig, verstehst du?"

Sie nickte und ehe er sich versah, hatte sie ihn schon in eine Umarmung gezogen.

„Danke Booth." hörte er sie ein weiteres Mal in sein Hemd murmeln.

Beruhigend strich er ihr über den Rücken. „Gern geschehen, Bones."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_A/N: An dieser Stelle unterbreche ich mal, damit ihr Gelegenheit habt, den hübschen grünen Knopf hier unten zu drücken_** _**und mir mit etwas Feedback den Tag zu versüßen ;)  
(Das könnt ihr dann bestimmt auch als *gute Tat* schuldmindernd bei der Beichte anbringen!!)**_


	4. Wie man pfeift

**A/N: Bitte entschuldigt die lange Zeit zwischen dem letzten und diesen Kapitel, aber in den letzten Wochen ging es hier drunter und drüber und FF schreiben stand da leider nicht so weit oben auf meiner Prioritätenliste. Aber nun ist es doch - endlich - fertig geworden. Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-  
**

**4. Wie man Pfeift**

Es hatte eine Weile gebraucht, bis Brennan sich wieder soweit gefangen hatte, dass sie Booth los ließ.

Sie hatten gemeinsam die Spuren ihres späten Abendessens beseitigt und saßen nun auf ihrer Couch im Wohnzimmer.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Brennan ihre Stereoanlage ausgeschaltet, doch kam ihr die einvernehmliche Stille, die in diesem Moment zwischen ihr und Booth herrschte diesmal überhaupt nicht unangenehm vor.

„_Seltsam._" wunderte sie sich, „_die gleiche Stille, die mir noch vor nicht mal einer Stunde unerträglich schien, ist jetzt geradezu beruhigend."_

„Ich wüsste ja zu gerne, was da gerade hinter deiner Stirn so vor sich geht." unterbrach Booth ihre Gedanken.

Brennan sah auf und schüttelte den Kopf „Es ist nichts."

Sie hoffte inständig, dass Booth es darauf beruhen lassen würde, denn sie hatte immer noch keine Ahnung wie sie ihm ihren untypischen Ausbruch erklären sollte.

Und wie könnte sie ihm auch erklären, dass sie sich hier in seiner Gesellschaft so ruhig und geborgen fühlte, wie schon lange nicht mehr, ohne dabei preis zu geben, wie viel er ihr _wirklich_ bedeutete und wie alleine sie sich vorher gefühlt hatte?

„_Obwohl,"_ überlegte sie stumm, _„es doch doch durchaus legitim ist, sich in der Gegenwart von Freunden wohl zu fühlen. Also, warum genieße ich nicht einfach den Moment ? Er geht ohnehin viel zu schnell wieder vorbei."_ Ein Schmunzeln huschte über ihre Züge. Angela wäre sicher stolz auf sie, könnte sie diese Gedanken jetzt hören

Booth, der ihr Gesicht nach ihrer knappen Antwort weiter beobachtet hatte, wusste genau, dass die Rädchen in ihrem Verstand immer noch am Arbeiten waren. Skeptisch hob er die Augenbrauen.

„Verzeih' wenn ich dir nicht glaube, dass dein brillanter Verstand wirklich mal **nichts **tut." sagte er ironisch und fuhr ernster fort: „Doch ich respektiere deine Antwort. Vielleicht kannst du mir ja jetzt sagen, was vorhin mit dir los war. Das warst doch nicht du, Bones."

Booths Erfolg als Ermittler beruhte unter anderem darauf, dass er darauf trainiert war, Menschen Informationen zu entlocken, die diese eigentlich nicht preisgeben wollten. Entweder erreichte er dies durch geschicktes Fragen oder einfach durch Hartnäckigkeit, doch Brennan konnte die gleiche Hartnäckigkeit an den Tag legen, wenn um das Ignorieren bestimmter Fragen ging. Eine Fähigkeit von ihr, die sie sich während ihrer Zeit in den verschiedenen Pflegefamilien angeeignet hatte und die Booth schon öfters an den Rand der Verzweiflung gebracht hatte.

Brennan war klar, dass er nicht locker lassen würde bis sie ihm eine Antwort gegeben hatte. Sie hatte jetzt die Wahl entweder seinen fragenden Blick aus zu sitzen oder ihm zu antworten. Wobei ihr Letzteres als die rationalere Entscheidung erschien, angesichts dessen, dass sie sich ja ihren Freunden ein wenig mehr öffnen wollte - sich öffnen _musste - _wenn sie nicht Gefahr laufen wollte, irgendwann diese Freunde zu verlieren.

„Dieser Fall heute....", begann sie langsam und rang nervös die Hände im Schoß.

„Die obdachlose Frau im Müllcontainer?" fragte Booth, obwohl er genau wusste welchen Fall sie meinte und Brennan nickte.

„Ja. Ich kann mir nicht erklären warum, aber diesmal kann ich mit dem Fall nicht so abschließen wie sonst. Ich reagiere völlig irrational und so sehr ich mich auch bemühe, ich bekomme es einfach nicht unter Kontrolle." brach es aus ihr hervor. Erregt verschränkte sie ihre Hände und öffnete sie sofort danach wieder.

Erstaunt sah Booth sie an. Temperance Brennan gab zu, dass sie etwas nicht unter Kontrolle hatte! Das musste sie ziemlich verstören, wenn nicht sogar zu Tode erschrecken!

„Aber wir haben doch schon öfter Fälle mit Obdachlosen gehabt und es hat dich nie so mitgenommen." Beruhigend legte er seine Hand auf ihre nervös flatternden Hände. „Jedenfalls hast du es nie gezeigt oder auch nur erwähnt." Dass er dennoch jedes Mal gespürt hatte, wenn sie irgendetwas bedrückt hatte, ließ er unerwähnt. Wenn es ihr half, ihre für sie existenzielle Selbstkontrolle wieder zu erlangen, dann würde er ihr die Illusion lassen, sie könne ihre Gemütsregungen vor ihm verbergen.

_'Was ist bloß mit mir los?' _fragte sie sich als sie ein paar Mal tief Luft holte und sich bemühte, die Reste ihrer heute wirklich dürftigen Selbstbeherrschung zusammen zu kratzen.

„Es war auch nicht die Tatsache, dass sie obdachlos war." antwortete sie schließlich, „mir macht viel mehr zu schaffen, dass sie ganz allein und ohne Freunde war. Sie wurde nur vermisst, weil sie eine Routine unterbrochen hatte, aber nicht, weil irgendjemand sie als Person vermisst hatte."

Sie schaute zu Booth, besorgt, ob er verstanden hatte, was sie ihm hatte sagen wollen. Doch ihre Sorge war unbegründet, denn Booth verstand mehr, als sie ihm zu gestand.

„Und nun hast du dich gefragt, ob jemand die Person 'Temperance Brennan' vermissen würde? Das ist aber ein ganz schön verdrehter Gedankensprung, Bones." Booth konnte ein leises Schmunzeln nicht ganz unterdrücken, dass von Brennan in ihrer momentanen Empfindlichkeit prompt falsch gedeutet wurde.

„_Offensichtlich war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, Booth davon zu erzählen." _schoss es ihr durch den Sinn.

Sein amüsierter Gesichtsausdruck bewies ihr ja, dass er ihre Sorgen für belanglos oder sogar lächerlich hielt. Sie hätte es wissen müssen. Die Erfahrung hatte ihr ja oft genug gezeigt, dass niemand in irgendeiner Weise an ihren Gefühlen interessiert war. Deshalb hielt sie diese ja auch so gut unter Verschluss. Gefühle machten sie verletzbar; etwas, dass sie sich nicht leisten konnte und auch nicht wollte. Und kaum ließ sie ihren Schutzschild etwas herunter, wurde sie auch schon wieder verletzt. _„Wie dumm von mir zu glauben, diesmal wäre es anders."_

„Ich sagte ja, dass ich völlig irrational reagierte." antwortete sie spitz. „Ich denke mal, dass ich einfach überarbeitet war. Ja, überarbeitet und müde."

Brennan presste ihre Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen und sie sah Booth gekränkt an. Dessen Schmunzeln war bereits wieder verschwunden, als sie ihn damit, sie sei nur müde gewesen, hatte abspeisen wollen. Booth erkannte eine Ausrede, wenn er eine hörte.

„Also warst du nur müde?" fragte er daher zweifelnd. Er spürte, dass er sie irgendwie gekränkt hatte, wusste aber nicht, womit.

Brennan nickte: „ Ja es waren ein paar anstrengende Tage. Und ich habe den Wein offensichtlich doch zu schnell getrunken."

Diesmal entgegnete Booth nichts und hob nur ironisch die Augenbrauen.

„Ich bin und war nicht betrunken, nur müde." knurrte Brennan trotzig.

Wie um ihre Aussage zu bestätigen versuchte sie, wenn auch wenig erfolgreich, ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Der lange Tag und auch der Alkohol forderten nun doch ihren Tribut.

Booth hob abwehrend die Hände und meinte mit unschuldiger Miene: „Ich habe doch gar nichts gesagt!", aber er verstand den Wink und erhob sich.

Es war ohnehin unwahrscheinlich, heute noch eine Erklärung für Brennans seltsames Verhalten von ihr zu bekommen, aber morgen war ja auch noch ein Tag und so schnell gab ein Seeley Booth nicht auf. Er würde schon noch dahinter kommen, was Brennan so verwirrte.

„Dann solltest du wohl besser schlafen gehen."

„Das sollte ich wohl." bestätigte Brennan knapp und stand ebenfalls auf um Booth zur Tür zu begleiten.

Den Türgriff schon in der Hand, drehte sich Booth nochmal um.

„Wenn du so überarbeitet bist, was hältst du davon, wenn wir morgen einfach mal einen Tag frei nehmen? Ich hätte da schon eine Idee, wie ich dich auf andere Gedanken bringen könnte."

„Ich weiß nicht, Booth." zögerte Brennan, „Ich habe sehr viel zu tun im Institut im Moment. Ich denke nicht, dass ich einfach einen Tag fehlen kann."

Booth atmete seufzend ein und seine Stimme wurde eine Spur tiefer: „Weißt du Bones, du brauchst mir nichts vor zu machen. Du brauchst nichts zu sagen und du brauchst auch nichts zu tun. Gar nichts..."

Brennan sah ihn nur verdutzt an. „ Ich mache dir nichts vor! Ich..oh..." unterbrach sie ihn empört, doch dann bemerkte sie das spielerische Funkeln in seinen Augen und die Empörung in ihrem Gesicht verwandelte sich in ein verstehendes Grinsen, als er fortfuhr:

„Oh, oder vielleicht nur pfeifen. Du weißt doch, wie man pfeift, oder Bones ? Du spitzt einfach die Lippen und bläst."

Brennan konnte nicht anders und lachte laut auf. „_Haben und Nicht Haben_? Oh, Booth, du bist die mieseste Lauren Bacall-Imitation, die mir je begegnet ist!!" Sie wollte sich ausschütten vor Lachen.

„Ich fand mich gar nicht so schlecht!" grinste er zurück, „Wenigstens ist dieser grummelige Gesichtsausdruck verschwunden. Ich denke, dann hat es seinen Zweck erfüllt."

Immer noch lachend schüttelte Brennan den Kopf. „Ich schaue **nie **'grummelig'! Also gut, überredet. Ich mache morgen frei."

Booth strahlte: „Prima! Ich hole dich morgen früh ab und ich bringe auch Frühstück mit. Und wenn du noch irgendwas brauchen solltest, _pfeif' einfach_, okay?!"

„In Ordnung, das werde ich. Gute Nacht Booth!" nickte sie und öffnete die Tür um Booth hinaus zu lassen.

Nachdem sie die Tür hinter ihm wieder geschlossen hatte, lauschte Booth noch, bis Brennan diese wieder verriegelt hatte, dann machte er sich auf dem Weg zu seinem Auto.

Unten auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Gebäude warf er einen letzten Blick auf die Fenster ihres Apartments, wo nun nach und nach die Lichter ausgingen.

„ Du sorgst dich, ob irgendwer dich vermissen würde, wenn du einmal nicht mehr da wärst, Bones? _Ich_ würde dich vermissen, Temperance Brennan! Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie sehr." murmelte er leise in die Nacht, bevor in seinen Wagen stieg und nach Hause fuhr.

-.-.-.-.-


End file.
